I Wanna Be A Canadian Idiot
by LemonYellowCoat
Summary: PruCan AU: In which Matthew meets Gilbert, start a band, and get roped into a battle of the bands. Along the way, they screw literally everything up. Human names used, story is way better than summary. Rated T for language and sexual references!
1. A Meeting Of Sorts

**A/N: Hi! Amity here! I'm so excited for this fic! *happily claps hands* Okay, so this fanfiction is centered around music. Quite a bit, actually. So, yeah, I will be throwing songs out there, but I'll try to keep the song throwing to a minimum. Also, while this is PruCan, there will be no meddling and disapproving Alfred, and no suicidal Canada, two clichés I hate. Sorry, not sorry. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the fic! *bows* ~Amity**

Matthew Williams never expected the highlight of the day would be a chat with a possible rapist.

In fact, the day had started out normally- a 'surprise' visit from his brother Alfred, which always ended with his fridge surprisingly empty, several people not noticing him, and having to go shopping for frozen foods, thanks to his brother. Swinging his plastic grocery bag, singing along softly to the music that was drowning out the buzz of the crowd, he flicked his eyes up to the sky. Hopefully it wouldn't rain.

Fiddling with the strings of his red hoodie that proudly displayed his home country's name on it, he almost didn't notice the albino, pushing through the crowd with purpose. At least, he didn't notice until he got a faceful of purple hoodie mid-song lyric.

Matthew stumbled back and fell, and the man whipped his head towards his direction, eyes widening when he saw Matthew slightly dazed and on the floor. "Oh mien Gott!" He said, extending a hand to Matthew to help him up. Matthew accepted the hand, dusting himself up as he stood up.

"Sorry." Matthew mumbled, picking up the earphones. The man frowned, and Matthew was struck by his eyes. They were red. It wasn't a trick of the light, his eyes were an honest to maple ruby red color. Matthew furrowed his brow and peered into his eyes. The red-eyed man, at first confused, then began to laugh. It was a weird, hissing laugh- the best way to put it into words was 'Kesesese'.

"You like what you see?" He taunted, and Matthew snapped out of it, blushing from embarrassment. Red-eyes smirked. "It's okay, I know it's awesome." He flipped up his hoodie, revealing snowy hair and winter pale skin. "I'm Gilbert Beilshmidt, also known as the most awesome person ever." He extended his hand and Matthew shook it uneasily.

"I-I'm Matthew Williams." Matthew whispered upon releasing Gilbert's hand. Matthew, while he didn't have social anxiety or anything, was much more of a 'stay-inside-and-make-pancakes-and-not-talk-to-people' sort of person, not a 'strike-up-a-conversation-with-a-complete-stranger' kind of person. Gilbert poked Matthew, interrupting his thoughts again.

"You're so quiet! The awesome me couldn't hear what you were saying." He frowned, crossing his arms across his chest. "You weren't as quiet as when you were singing earlier!" Matthew blushed. Again. Why was he doing that so much?

"You heard…?" Matthew said, a little louder this time. Gilbert nodded.

"You sounded really good too! Like a bird!" Gilbert enthused. "Well, at least the small snippet I heard." Matthew smiled slightly.

"Th-thank you…" Matthew said on autopilot. Gilbert smiled and patted Matthew on the shoulder.

"Now now, no need to be scared! Well, I sort of understand." Gilbert said airily, waving a hand to him. "My awesomeness can be a little bit overwhelming." Matthew rolled his eyes and Gilbert stuck his tongue out at him.

Matthew froze. What was he doing? Talking to complete strangers was dangerous. In fact, inspecting Gilbert, the way he slouched, and dressed, and smirked naturally… everything about him screamed 'Stranger Danger! Stranger Danger!" He had to leave. Matthew scratched the back of his neck.

"Well… it was nice meeting you, eh?" Matthew said casually, and Gilbert's face fell.

"Aw, but we just met!" He protested, and then his face lit back up. He reached in his pocket and gave Matthew his phone. It had a giant eagle type thing as the case, almost like a flag of sorts. "Okay, now give me your phone." He commanded. Matthew blinked in surprise.

"I'm not going to steal it!" Gilbert added, noticing the look on Matthew's face. "I'm only putting my number on it. Besides, if I was going to run away with it, which would be completely unawesome, you would have my awesome phone." Well, that reasoning sounded legit. Still… was it safe?

"Come on, we should hang out! It'd be awesome!" Gilbert pleaded, smiling hopefully. Matthew cleared his throat.

"You're asking me to hang out?" Matthew repeated, just to make sure that he wasn't joking. Gilbert- if that was even his name- smirked, and nodded, red eyes sparkling.

"Why wouldn't you want to hang out with the awesomeness that is me? If you're worried I'm going to murder you or something, I promise I won't." He asked, grinning. Matthew cleared his throat.

"Eh… are you sure you're not a rapist?" Matthew asked, and Gilbert blinked in surprise. He then burst out into his weird 'kesese' laugh. Matthew couldn't help but smile a little as Gilbert wiped tears from his eyes, still chuckling.

"Yes, I'm positive. I'm too awesome for that!" He assured Matthew, and for some reason, he believed him.

"Okay." He took out his phone from his pocket, unlocked it, and gave it to Gilbert. Gilbert navigated his way to the contacts, and put in his number and his picture. His contact name was "Awesome", Matthew noted.

"Okay, now put your number in mine, Mattie. Makes it easier for me to actually talk to you." Gilbert reminded Matthew, and Matthew complied. He opted out of the contact photo, though. He gave Hilbert's phone back to him, and Gilbert looked at his newest contact disdainfully.

"What, no picture? And that name… just 'Matthew Williams'?" He asked, and Matthew looked down.

"Sorry…" He apologized, feeling a little lame. He had managed to bore someone that quickly? Gilbert arched an eyebrow.

"No need to apologize, Mattie! I'll change the stuff for you." He peered down at the phone, making a 'hmmm' sort of noise. "I think… I'm going to rename you Birdie. You sound like one when you sing." He said, typing the word into the phone. Matthew blushed.

"Thank you for the compliment." He politely said, looking up and smiling slightly. Gilbert held his hands out.

"Stay just like that! Don't move!" He said, and Matthew obeyed, slightly confused as to why he would do that. The answer was apparent when he heard the shutter sound of Gilbert's phone taking a photo. He held out the phone to show Matthew the picture. "There you go!" Gilbert chirped. "Your contact is now officially awesome. But not as awesome as me."

Matthew rolled his eyes, and Gilbert smirked. "Well… I have to go and feed Kumakuzi. My dog." He added, at Gilbert's questioning gaze.

"Okay! Expect a text from the awesome me. Bye Birdie." Gilbert said, flipping his hoodie up. Matthew waved goodbye, and turned around to leave. He didn't actually expect a text. He expected to be just another forgotten contact, sitting in Gilbert's phone.

So when his phone started singing 'O Canada' at two in the morning, he didn't know what to expect.


	2. Caffeine is Good For the Soul

Matthew groaned, mashing his face into the pillow. 'O Canada' still blared. He blindly groped for his phone, blearily hitting the 'Answer' button without looking at the ID. "Hello…?" He croaked, not even close to awake.

"Hey! Birdie! What's up?" The energetic Prussian's voice flooded Matthew's ear, and he abruptly sat up.

"Gilbert?" He said, now fully awake. "Do you even know the time?" He gently scolded, looking at the bedside clock. 2:18 AM. Figures. Matthew listened to Gilbert laugh his funny sounding laugh. He patiently waited for him to finish up, trying not to fall asleep.

"Ja, I know. It's late." _Hell yeah it is. _Matthew thought, rolling his eyes. "I was wondering if you wanted to get breakfast later!"

Breakfast with a complete stranger. It sounded like a recipe for disaster. But, Matthew couldn't decline- it'd be rude. "Eh… sure?" He hesitantly agreed.

"Great! Okay, what time, Birdie?" Matthew could practically hear the smile on the other's face. He fought to keep a smile off his, but he couldn't.

"Anytime is fine, Gil… but isn't it a little early to discuss breakfast plans…?" Matthew asked, propping his chin up on the red and white body pillow he was hugging.

"What? It's only…" Matthew heard shuffling, and then a muttered (most likely curse) word in what he assumed was in German. "I thought it was only 11! I wasted too much time blogging again…" Matthew laughed.

"It's okay." Matthew reassured him.

"Anyways, is nine okay?" Gilbert asked, and Matthew shrugged noncommittally. He then remembered that his shrug couldn't be heard.

"Eh, sure." Matthew confirmed, in place of his shrug. "Which place?"

"Well, there's this really good café that serves _Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte, _and they manage to not fuck it up, so I usually go there." Gilbert said, and Matthew vaguely wondered what that was.

"Okay… where is it?" Matthew asked.

"Er, it's that one International Café? The one near the park, serves all kinds of food from everywhere…." Gilbert began, trailing off at the end of his sentence.

"Oh, right, that place." Matthew said, remembering. It was a pretty decent café, they had maple syrup pie. "Okay, so I'll meet you there around nine?" Matthew repeated, just to confirm.

"Yup!" Gilbert chirped, popping the 'p'. "See ya then, Birdie!" The line then went dead with a click. Matthew removed the phone from his ear, and just stared at it for a little, smiling to himself. The display then shut off, and he set it on his bedside table again.

He fiddled with his clock, setting the alarm for 8 A.M, and rolled over on his back, sighing. He needed sleep. Sleep is good.

~Timeskip~

The radio switched on at precisely 8:00, and Matthew threw a pillow to stop the Neon Trees song. When the chorus still played, he made a strangled kind of noise and hit the alarm, effectively cutting the song off. Of course, he had to sit up to do that, and when he did so, he exposed himself to the cold.

Remembering he had somewhere to be, he slowly crawled out of bed and dug through his drawers, looking for some decent clothes. He found a decent enough gray t-shirt and jeans, and put them on.

He then went into the bathroom, where he simultaneously brushed his teeth and combed his hair, taking great care to stay away from the inexplicable curl. He would rather not be both aroused and restricted to only speaking French if he accidentally touched it. Thinking about how strange the curl was, he spat and rinsed, shrugging it off.

Taking the bag of dog food from the counter, he shook it, scanning the room for his glasses. "Kumaloohoo!" He called out softly, and the big and fluffy dog wandered into the kitchen. He barked, and it sounded a bit like he was saying 'Who'?

"Matthew." Matthew laughed, petting the dog as he chowed down. Matthew looked over at the clock, yelping as he realized the time. "Eh?! It's 8:40…" He mumbled to himself.

Finding and grabbing his glasses, phone, and a hoodie, he unlocked the door with a short "Bye Kumakuupoo!" After making sure he had locked the door again, he got into his plain gray car. As he drove away, he connected his phone to the radio, hitting shuffle on his music library and letting the soothing 'Mountain Sound' fully wake him up.

As he was singing along absentmindedly to Of Monsters And Men, he drove slowly and carefully, hoping he wasn't late. Finally pulling in to the tiny café, he saw Gilbert leaning against the edge of the building.

He got out of the car and waved to Gilbert, and he smiled and waved. "Hullo, Birdie~!" He said as the Canadian approached. "How are ya?"

"Well enough…" Matthew mumbled, and Gilbert grinned.

"So, what happened in the last 14 or so hours?" Gilbert asked Matthew as they went inside, and Matthew shrugged.

"Nothing much." Matthew breezily said, wondering about the kind of coffee he should get. Gilbert snorted.

"What, no secret late night escapades with a hot girl?" Gilbert teased, and Matthew screwed his face up.

"No!" Matthew sputtered, and Gilbert laughed.

"Joking, joking, don't get your panties in a twist Birdie." Gilbert said, and they approached the bored looking woman at the register. She looked up, unamused.

"Welcome to International Café, what will you order." She said in a monotone, and Gilbert scanned the menu for a second.

"Uh, is it alright if I get the _Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte_?" Gilbert asked, and the lady raised an eyebrow.

"You mean the black forest cake?" She asked. Ooooh. That's what it was.

"If that's what you unawesomely insist on calling it, then fine." Gilbert said, and expectantly looked at Matthew.

"May I please have the maple syrup pie…?" Matthew asked quietly, and the lady shrugged, typing it in.

"That'd be $8.69." She stated, and Matthew quickly took out his wallet and place a 10 dollar bill on the counter, before Gilbert could do anything.

"No, no…" Gilbert started, but Matthew forcefully shook his head. He was going to pay for this whether Gilbert liked it or not. Gilbert held his hands out in surrender. "Okay then, Birdie. Thanks." Matthew smiled.

"No problem." The lady gave them their sugary treats and they sat down at a nearby table.

At first, it was silence, mainly Gilbert asking questions and Matthew returning them with one word replies. It's not that he _didn't _want to be there- he really did, and enjoyed talking with the other man, it's just that he didn't know what to say.

"So… you like singing?" Gilbert asked, looking at him curiously while taking some of his maple syrup pie. Matthew hesitantly nodded, choosing to ignore the blatant pie theft. Gilbert beamed. "That's totally awesome!" Matthew was stunned.

"Why, eh?" He asked, brow furrowed. It wasn't like he was all that good or anything.

Gilbert laughed. "You see, I've been trying to start a band. Wanna join?"

"Join a band..?" Matthew asked, frowning. Didn't bands go out and perform? Who would be the other band members? Did they even _have _any musical experience?

"Yeah! I play drums, and my friends Francis and Antonio play keyboard and guitar! We've been looking for a singer, and you are definitely awesome enough to qualify for the position." Gilbert said, and Matthew took a bite of his pie, mulling it over.

"Well…." Matthew began, and Gilbert clasped his hands together.

"Pleeeeeease?" He begged, and Matthew sighed.

"I guess…? I mean, I have to meet the others, eh." He agreed. Gilbert jumped up and enveloped him in a bear hug. Matthew blushed.

"Thank you Birdie! You're so awesome! Not as awesome as me, but still." Gilbert said, and Matthew's 'no problem' was muffled by Gilbert's shirt, which smelt like a nice smelling cologne.

When he was finally let go, Matthew vaguely wondered exactly _what _he had just gotten himself into.

**A/N: Thank you for all the nice reviews so far! ^^ ~Amity**


	3. 100 Ways To Get Kicked Out Of A Walmart

Two or three days had passed since Matthew had consented to be in the band, and Matthew still hadn't heard from Gilbert. He didn't obsess over Gilbert. No, ordinary life plodded along, dragging the Canadian with it.

When Gilbert finally called Matthew again, he was working at the bookstore, shelving books. He answered the call- the store was deserted, like always, and it's not like his boss even acknowledged his existence, so he wasn't worried- and set his books down. "Hello?"

"Hey Birdie! So remember how you wanted to meet Francis and Toni?" Gilbert said, cutting right to the chase.

"Yeah?" Matthew said, ducking into the encyclopedia section so he wouldn't be disturbed.

"Well, I hope you aren't busy, because we managed to track down your house and we're on our way!" Gilbert said, tone extremely chipper. Had Matthew been eating something, he would have choked. Since he wasn't eating anything, he ended up just choking on the dusty air.

"_What?_" Matthew protested, and Gilbert made a shushing sort of noise.

"Just to clarify, 42069 Maple River Lane, right?" Gilbert said, and Matthew was rather creeped out.

"Well, _yes_, but, how did you find me out?!" Matthew sputtered, and Gilbert laughed.

"Oh, we have our ways! Okay, see you in like… 5 minutes?" Gilbert said.

'_Absolutely not!' _was what Matthew wanted to say. Instead, he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Okay…" His shift was about done, anyways. He hung up, and made his way to his car.

~Timeskip~

Thankfully, he had made it back before the others had made it over. Parking his car into the driveway, he ran inside. "Kumaketchup?" He called out, and the bear-like dog wandered in, his woof sounding like 'Who'?

"Did anyone come in?" He asked, panicked, and Kumafrenchfry stared at him blankly. Matthew sighed in relief. Thank maple…

A sudden knock on his door brought him back to reality, and Matthew took a deep breath to steady himself. He opened the door, eyes closed. "Gilbert, I really do _not _appreciate…" He began to quietly rant, but an annoying laugh made him realize that this wasn't Gil, but instead it was…

"Alfred? What are you doing here?" Matthew asked, looking his twin in the eye. The blue eyed American flashed a smile at him.

"The hero just wanted to say hi!" He chirped, and Matthew sighed again, pushing his glasses up on his face.

"Eh… as much as I'd like for you to do that, I sort of have prior arrangements…." Matthew apologetically said, and Alfred's expression switched from happy, confused, and then excited in a record timing of 5 seconds.

"Oh man! You're finally not being antisocial! I'm so proud of you, bro!" Alfred chirped, cuffing Matthew in a brotherly fashion on the shoulder. "When are they coming?"

As if on cue, a white van blasting rock music came speeding into the street, careening wildly across the cul-de-sac. Bickering could be heard over the music, all of the voices heavily accented. Both Matthew and Alfred could only stare as it pulled into Matthew's driveway. The passenger seat window rolled down and Gilbert's head popped out of it.

"Get in loser, we're going shopping!" He yelled, and stuck his head back into the van. Matthew awkwardly exchanged glances with a disturbed Alfred.

"… Now, apparently." Matthew said, and waved and rushed into the van, hoping Alfred wouldn't be too upset when he realized who he was hanging out with.

To his surprise, when they pulled away, Alfred was laughing.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"…So, guys, that's how I met Birdie, who is our new singer of our awesome band!" Gilbert said, breathless from his long explanation on who Matthew was. Both Francis- a blonde Frenchman with elegant features and dress sense- and Antonio- a happy-go-lucky Spaniard with green eyes- looked at Matthew in appraisal.

"So… Mathieu, is it not?" Francis asked, glancing at him in the backseat. Gilbert quickly pushed Francis's head back so that his eyes were on the road.

"Keep your eyes on the god damned _road! _I'm too awesome to die like this!_" _The albino hissed, and Francis made a 'pssssh' sort of noise.

"Oh hon hon hon, I was just trying to let young Mathieu get a taste of my sexy aura, no?" Francis teased, and Gilbert punched him on the shoulder.

"Ignore them." Antonio said to a slightly scared Matthew, giving him a friendly smile. "They're idiots. This kind of stuff happens a lot, si?" Matthew just nodded, unsure of what to say.

"Of course, he could get much, _much _more than just the aura tonight if he desires~" Francis said, leaning back and winking at him again. Matthew turned red and Gilbert practically tackled Francis. In fact, he would have, if not for the fact that a car angrily honked at them and Francis turned his attention back to the road.

Once Matthew knew he could speak again, he cleared his throat. "So… where to, eh?" The atmosphere in the car went from tense to awkward. Well, except for Antonio's ever present smile.

"Walmart!" The Spaniard chirped, and Matthew looked at him blankly. Walmart? "I need to pick something up for Lovi~!"

"Lovi is Antonio's roommate/boy toy." Gilbert supplied, and Matthew made an 'ah' sound of comprehension.

"Lovino is _not _my boy toy! He's just a loving, sweet, kind and supportive boyfriend~" Antonio swooned. Francis rolled his eyes.

"That is, when he's not cussing everyone out. But, I won't deny your obvious _l'amour_." Francis sighed. Matthew perked up.

"_Parlez-vous français?" _Matthew quietly asked, his accent more Canadian French than actual French.

"_Oui! Je parle français." _Francis chirped, and the two dissolved into a conversation In French, which the other two were completely excluded from. Gilbert and Antonio exchanged glances.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

When they had made it to the huge superstore, surprisingly still alive, both Matthew and Francis were still chatting away, much more comfortable. Exiting the car, Gilbert quickly pulled Matthew off to the side and leaned in close to his ear, close enough so that his lips were almost right next to his ear and ohgodhewasblushingsomuchwhatwashappening

"Okay, we're going to get kicked out of Walmart. Deal?" He whispered, and Matthew could hear the smirk in his voice. Matthew nodded, trying to control the blush, and Gilbert pulled away, and Matthew felt strangely disappointed. Shrugging it off, they ran back to where Antonio and Francis were watching with interest.

"What was that about?" Antonio asked, and Gilbert smiled innocently.

"Nothing of your unawesome concern~" He sang-songed, and looked at a still faintly pink Matthew. "Right, Birdie?"

Matthew coughed. "Yup." They were only about to do something that he was fairly certain was completely illegal. No biggie. Francis raised a suspicious and well penciled eyebrow.

"Are you sure that you two weren't whispering sweet nothings into the others ear? Because the way you were both blushing was oh so very suspicious…" Francis teased. Was it Matthew's imagination, or did the other go slightly pink? Matthew knew for a _fact_ that his face was probably rosy- in fact, the heat emanating from his face was like a furnace- but Gilbert? Blushing? He was probably just seeing things.

Yeah, that was it. Gilbert smacked Francis upside the head as Matthew was mulling it over. "Ow!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Gilbert coldly said to the Frenchman, and they all started walking towards the supermarket, Gilbert and Francis bickering, Antonio chattering to nobody about the stuff he was going to buy, and Matthew quietly ignoring the stares.

As they got to the front of the store, Gilbert suddenly picked Matthew up and slung him over his shoulder. Matthew, who was too stunned to do anything, at first just laid there like a limp noodle, but suddenly started lightly hitting Gilbert on the back and squirming. "Gil! Let go!" He protested, but Gilbert just laughed.

"Trust me!" He told Matthew, and the four walked into the store, and the stares practically tripled. The four men paid no attention, and continued on talking as if nothing had happened, and that Matthew was currently not lightly pounding Gilbert's back.

When they got past that section, Antonio politely excused himself- he actually did need to get some stuff- and left the three alone. Matthew was finally set down at the bedding section, and he landed on the bed with a 'whump' sort of noise. Scrambling out of the display, he looked at Gil, face red.

"What even _was _that?" He asked incredulously, and Gilbert and Francis laughed.

"That was but phase one, _petite _Mathieu." Francis declared, holding up one finger. "We have several phases to go."

Gilbert grinned. "And the first thing we need is to find a shopping cart."

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"… Are you sure about this?" Matthew asked Gilbert, and he nodded.

"We've been doing this for years, it's great to finally have someone film it!" Gilbert cheered, and Francis nodded, holding up his phone.

"Okay… ready when you are, eh?" They assumed position, and Matthew tried his best to look like a concerned parent.

Gilbert strolled out from his hiding point, pushing a cart that had nothing but a gargantuan box of dinosaur chicken nuggets.

Matthew cleared his throat. "Gilbert, put those back." He said, trying to make his tone as motherly as possible. Gilbert shot a scandalized look at Matthew, suddenly seizing the box from the cart.

"You can't make me do ANYTHING!" He yelled, suddenly dropping the floor. Lying down, he scooted away on his back, laughing maniacally. The few people that were in that section either burst out into laughter or covered their children's eyes, turning away from the department in a rushed manner. After about thirty seconds, Gilbert ran back in, laughing. "Okay, it's Birdie's turn!" He chuckled, and Matthew bit his lip.

"… Hit me with your best shot!" He said hesitantly, instantly regretting it.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Matthew was currently curled up in the fetal position on the floor of the deodorant section, his so called friends watching from the next aisle over. His mission was to curl up into a ball and look like he was sobbing- and since he was the smallest and most childlike looking, they reasoned the Canadian was best fit.

An intercom voice crackled to life, and Matthew began to shake violently. "T-the voices!" He croaked, attracting terrified stares. "They're back! They're back!" His quiet whisper of a voice made it that much creepier, and a nearby foolishly brave employee looked at Matthew in concern.

"S-sir…? Are you alright?" He asked, slowly approaching the Canadian. Matthew snapped his head up, violet eyes watering from the eyedrops they had put in them earlier.

"W-why won't you leave me alone? They're all coming for me!" He said, voice terrified, and suddenly threw his head back and laughed. The employee's face was once of pure terror.

"Sir, stay right there, I'm going to-" The panicked employee's sentence was cut short by Matthew suddenly going on all fours, scuttling away and maniacally whispering 'You can't control meeeee!'

When he was safely in the other aisle, all three of them exchanged glances and began to laugh like hell.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

An hour or two later, Antonio walked to the front of the store, humming a song, and found 3 laughing maniacs, all of them leaning over a device and hysterically giggling. They looked familiar. He hoped to god they weren't….

They were. Gilbert turned his attention away from the screen and waved to Antonio, smiling devilishly, and poked someone who looked really familiar, but he couldn't quite… oh right, Matthew! Gilbert poked Matthew, who turned around and politely waved. Francis tapped the touchscreen of his phone and the three of them ran up to an already grinning Antonio.

"So, what this time?" He asked. Gilbert smirked.

"We managed to do, like, 5 or 6 stunts before we were unawesomely booted." Gilbert informed Antonio, passing the phone to Antonio.

He watched as Gilbert scooted away, as Matthew acted possessed, as Francis begged for tampons. He continued watching Marco Polo shenanigans, shopping cart races, and impromptu lingerie tryouts. When the reel was over, he was nearly shaking with laughter himself. "You guys are idiots."

Gilbert casually slung an arm across Matthew's shoulder. "Ja, we know."

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

When Matthew got back, he was beaming brightly. "Hey Al!" He said, grinning, not even bothered at the fact his brother was currently in his house without his permission. Alfred looked briefly up at Matthew, pausing before remembering who he was.

"So, Mattie, dude, did you have fun? What did you do, bro?" He energetically asked, and Matthew paused, thinking over everything they had done.

"Oh, nothing special." Matthew finally replied. "Just got kicked out of a Walmart." He went into his room, leaving a confused Alfred in his wake.

Flopping on his bed, his text tone went off and he unlocked the phone. It was from Gilbert. His lips curved into a smile as he read the short message.

_wanna do somethin like that again? :)_

Matthew didn't hesitate before typing the reply.

_Definitely._

**A/N: This is easily the longest single chapter I have ever written! Oh, gosh… most of it was just filler, crack and fluff. I'm still pretty happy with it, though. Also, you like the little ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) divider? It was just an experiment, but if you all enjoy it, I think that I'll use it more often. Anyways, please review, and thank you to those who have reviewed so far! ^^ ~Amity**


	4. Dude, We're Getting the Band Together!

The next day, Matthew pulled up to International Café. The trio plus one had agreed to meet there, and the ominous white van was crappily parked in front of the little café. Grinning to himself, he exited, locking the car and entering.

The cashier this time was different, a perky young teenager who insisted that Matthew have a long conversation with him. Matthew had to comply- he really wanted that pie, and for some reason, the other three were in the darkest, most private corner of the café- he could feel the aura of sketchiness from all the way across the café. Perky dude noticed Matthew looking uneasily over and made an annoyed noise, flipping his hair. "Ugh, they're always there, it, like, scares off the new customers!"

Matthew nodded, forcing a smile. "It… it seems like it, eh?" He said. He found Gilbert to be slightly terrifying the first time he had met him, after all. He didn't find him as scary now. More… well, he didn't know. Something else. It was a _good _feeling though. A warm one. Perky dude nudged Matthew, handing him his pie.

"Well, here ya go!" He chirped. Matthew smiled and gave him a 5 dollar bill. Perky guy- wait, no, his name was Feliks, gave him his change.

"Thank you very much, it was a pleasure talking to you." The Canadian said politely, and Feliks grinned.

"No prob! See ya!" Feliks chirped, and Matthew took the slice of pie and hesitantly made his way over to the table where Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio were seated. He coughed awkwardly.

"Eh… Hello." Matthew muttered, and the trio nodded in hello. They were all smiling, identical, creepy smiles. In fact, they were more like smirks. It was creeping Matthew out. His general discomfort switched to a complete 'okay, what the _fuck _is going on' kind of discomfort when Gilbert leaned in closer to Matthew.

"Hello, Birdie. We've been expecting you… kesese." Gilbert said, as stalkerish as all hell. Matthew gulped and reviewed his life decisions. He was hanging out with people who had found out his street address without his consent. People who get kicked out of Walmart. People who really aren't the kind to stay at home, because they'd much rather break the law.

Gilbert leaned closer, and his red eyes glinted dangerously. He could faintly register Francis and Antonio snickering, but he could really only hear Gilbert's chuckle. His heart pounded and he was blushing for no good reason, and he was confused and mildly disturbed, and… eager?

A sudden slap on the table made him jump, and Gilbert's dangerous smirk turned into an eager smile. Matthew tore his gaze away from Gilbert's red eyes and looked down, and a paper and pen that wasn't there before greeted him. He took the paper and read the title out loud. "Totally Awesome Band Contract."

Francis snorted. "Gilbert insisted on writing it."

Matthew looked up from the top of the paper and carefully surveyed the mildly amused Frenchman, proudly beaming Prussian, and the ever present easygoing grin on the Spaniard. His mind flashed back to how the three were devilishly smirking earlier. He mentally matched the picture to the picture now, and burst out into laughter.

Unfortunately, his laugh was a quiet laugh, almost completely silent. It made him look like he was having a seizure. He clutched his stomach as he closed his eyes, shaking from laughing so hard. The trio looked at him, confused. "Birdie?" Gilbert asked, and Matthew held up a finger as if to say 'give me a moment'.

Finally composing himself, wiping tears away from his eyes, he straightened up. "Y-you scared me!" He said, still giggling slightly.

"So you _have a seizure?" _Gilbert asked in disbelief. Matthew almost began laughing like an idiot again.

"N-no… I was laughing." Matthew clarified, and before the others could say something, he picked up the paper and began to read it out loud.

"_This contract, which was written by the awesome Gilbert…" _Matthew began to read, still laughing.

"You can dream." Antonio teased the Prussian, and Gilbert immaturely stuck his tongue out at Antonio. Francis and Matthew simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"…_Awesomely says that the people who signed it are a part of a totally awesome band that will make music so awesome, it will make whoever hears it weep in pure awesome glory." _Matthew continued, arching an eyebrow. Underneath the short statement were three signatures. One was a completely whacked out scribble, one said Francis Bonnefoy in elegantly neat cursive, and one had 'Antonio Carriedo' written in a half decent scrawl. Matthew could only assume that the screwed up one was Gilbert's.

"So… what is it you'd like me to do?" Matthew asked, and Antonio laughed.

"You're kidding, right? We want you to be a part of our band! Gilbert always goes on and on and on about how well his little Birdie sings-"

"Really, it's Birdie this, Birdie that, _petit _Mathieu_-"_

"It's kind of embarrassing listening to him-"Antonio interrupted Francis, and Gilbert clamped his hands over their mouths, blushing from embarrassment, most likely.

"Okay, okay, he gets it!" He exclaimed. "Shut your unawesome mouths." Matthew chuckled. Gilbert really thought that highly of him? It made him… really really happy.

He dramatically clicked the pen and wrote his name down. Gilbert cheered and all three of them held out their hands for Matthew to high five, which he happily did. When he reached Gil's hand, he felt a small shock. Weird.

"So, next on the pressing list of matters…" Antonio began, and Matthew took the opportunity to claim a bite of his now-cold pie. "What's the band name going to be?"

"The Awesome Prussia!" Gilbert instantly said, and was met by a resounding no. "Awww, why not?" The Prussian protested, and the other 3 chose to ignore him.

"Something… slightly dangerous. Something that'll inspire awe, _oui?" _Francis mused, and Antonio and Matthew nodded in agreement. Prussia made a strangled sort of noise in protest.

"Ja! That's why The Awesome Prussia is perfect!" Gilbert insisted. His claims were once again ignored. Antonio perked up.

"Oooh! How bout the Tomato Bastards?" Antonio suggested, and Gilbert snickered.

"You only want that name because it's what Lovino calls you!" He pointed out, and Antonio scowled.

"No! Well, yes, but, not the point." He hotly said, and Francis made an 'ah!' sort of noise.

"_Mauvais Contact!" _He suddenly said, and Antonio and Gilbert looked at him with a bemused expression. Matthew however, smiled.

"Bad Touch!" He translated/exclaimed for the others, and they all made an 'ooooh' sort of sound. "It's perfect!"

Antonio nodded, and Gilbert frowned. "I still like The Awesome Prussia…" He started, but the puppy dog eyes of the three made him stop. It wasn't Antonio's or Francis's gaze he fell for- hell no, those two were ugly- but Matthew's was really cute, and innocent, and ugh…

"Fine." He said, and Matthew brightly beamed. The others did too, but Gilbert's focus was on the Canadian.

"So, we're Bad Touch now!" Antonio declared. The fun was about to begin.

**A/N: AHHH THE ENDING IS LIKE**

**FrUK no. But I couldn't wrap it up any other way, so… damn. Anyways, the plot now actually gets interesting! Sure, I'm pretty sure it'll still be crack and mindless fluff, but hey. Also, the **_**actual **_**Battle of the Bands doesn't pop up until, like, chapter 9. But trust me, the next 5 or so chapters are important! I promise! Anyways, thank you for reading it so far, and all the lovely kind reviews. They make me smile and motivate me to write faster. ^^ ~Amity**


	5. Practice Makes Perfect (Usually)

**A/N: The song they practice is "Maxwell's Silver Hammer" by The Beatles! It's like one of my favourite songs, and I think it would actually work for how I imagine Mattie's singing voice to sound like. I mean, yeah, it's about murder and killing, but it's still a really great song, kinda like I Can't Decide by the Scissor Sisters. I love songs that have that snazzy oldies kinda style with messed up lyrics. If you know of any, **_**please **_**tell me. I'd definitely listen! Okay, enough rambling about my music taste, I'll get on with the fic. ~Amity**

Right after everyone finished their (now cold) breakfast/desserts, they all decided to go to Antonio's house- apparently he had all the instruments. When they left, Matthew awkwardly waved at a shocked Feliks, who was gossiping with a tall dude with brown hair. The tall guy just seemed to be smiling and nodding along to his chatter.

When they made it, they had hardly began to set up and tune the instruments- Gilbert, apparently, played drums, Antonio was pretty decent on guitar, and Francis could play piano. Matthew was a surprised, to say the least. He didn't expect the others to have musical experience. Matthew was watching Gilbert set up his drums with a mild interest, and Gilbert caught his gaze, smirking.

"What? Do I look too sexily awesome behind the drums, Birdie?" Gilbert teased, and Matthew turned away, ignoring the steadily rising blush.

"_Ah, L'amour~" _Francis dreamily said, and Antonio whacked him on the head. "What? You know it's true, Antoine." The Frenchman snootily said.

Antonio chose to roll his eyes and not press any further. "So, what song should we practice first?" He asked, forcefully smiling.

Gilbert waved his phone in the air. "I have a _great _first song!" He chirped. "It'll totally work for Birdie's voice! Plus, it's really easy." He added, scrolling through his music library. His red eyes lit up and he clicked the song.

"_Please say it's not in German…" _Matthew prayed. He didn't think he could handle it. Surprisingly, it wasn't. The song… was disturbing, however.

"_Bang Bang! Maxwell's silver hammer came down, upon her head~!" _Matthew blinked. Huh? This song started out so happy and snazzy! In fact…

"Uh… Gil, isn't this by the Beatles?" Matthew asked, slightly overwhelmed. Gilbert nodded, and the song continued playing in the background. Matthew had to admit, it was really catchy. Francis and Antonio listened carefully, nodding along to the beat. When the song wrapped up, Gilbert grinned.

"So? Awesome first song, right?" He chirped, and was met by awkward shrugs.

"Well, the piano bit is fairly repetitive." Francis started. "It seems simple enough to figure out." Antonio nodded.

"Already have the chords figured out!" He chirped, strumming them on the guitar. They sounded _scarily _accurate. Matthew was impressed, and he also felt sort of useless.

"I don't know the lyrics yet." Matthew said apologetically, and Gilbert stood up and waved his phone in Matthew's face. Matthew grabbed the albino's wrist and peered at the phone. The lyrics were displayed. "Thank you." Matthew politely said, scrolling through the lyrics. It was worse than he thought. Plus, he was about to sing.

In front of _people._

"So, ready Birdie?" Gilbert asked, and he hesitantly nodded. He could get kicked out of a Walmart, he could sing in front of people. "Okay, could we play along with the song for the first bit? It's more awesome like that." Murmurs of assent. Matthew nodded, taking deep breaths. He hit play…

"_Joan was quizzical, studying metaphysical, science in the home," _Matthew sang along, looking down at the phone. He heard the others drown out his naturally quiet voice, caught up in their own instruments. Thankfully. He began to sing with more confidence, swaying with the beat. The song was really fun to sing.

"_Maxwell Edison, majoring in medicine…" _He continued to sing, trailing off at the end. The others had stopped playing, and they were looking at Matthew. Gilbert coughed awkwardly.

"You sound _really _awesome. Birdie!" He chirped, and frowned. "But you're so quiet!"

Matthew blushed, ashamed. "Sorry…" He apologized. Gilbert smiled good-naturedly.

"No need to be sorry, Birdie, but try to speak up!" Gilbert said, and Matthew nodded, determined. Gilbert smiled and tapped his sticks together the four times, to establish the beat.

They practiced, each gently calling each other out on each other's mistakes. It was generally a laid back practice, and Matthew slowly became more louder with each try. Just as slowly, the others improved as well. Finally, after at least 2 hours of _straight _practice, they had managed to run through the song once with minimal mistakes. After a bit of tired celebration, they tried again. However, something felt… different.

"You guys feel like something's missing too, right?" Antonio asked, stopping abruptly in the middle of the song. Everyone nodded.

"It's like a missing instrument! It's so unawesome." Gilbert said. Matthew nodded, and Francis made a 'hmmm' noise.

"We have the vocals, the guitar, the drums, and the keyboard, _oui?" _Francis asked, just to confirm. Matthew nodded, curl bobbing. "Then what else do we need?"

A few moments of silence, and then the basement door was suddenly slammed open. "Maple!" Matthew yelped, jumping up. A pissed off man with dark brown hair was at the door. He was dressed in a green hoodie and black jeans, and his hair had a strange curl on it. It defied gravity just as much as Matthew's.

"Oi! Tomato bastard! Stop being so loud!" He barked, and Antonio beamed.

"Lovi~!" He cheered, and the man- whose name was apparently 'Lovi', snorted.

"I told you, my name is Lovino, bastard. Now, just what the hell do you think you're doing in our basement?" Lovino snapped, and looked around, just now noticing the others. "While we're explaining, why the hell are your damn friends here too?" He added peevishly.

"We're starting a band!" Antonio chirped, and Lovino snorted.

"You don't even have a vocalist, stupid bastard." Lovino said, and Gilbert wagged his finger at him disapprovingly.

"Nope! We have the totally awesome Birdie here with us!" Gilbert said, pointing to where Matthew was awkwardly standing. Lovino's brown eyes slid over to Matthew, and he forcefully smiled.

"Did your parents hate you? What kind of a name is Birdie?" He rudely said, and Antonio moved from his spot to pat Lovino on the shoulder.

"Now now, that's no way to treat a guest!" Antonio said sunnily. "His name's Matthew." Lovino snorted and shoved Antonio's hand off his shoulder, blushing.

"Dammit, don't do that. And what about your bassist?" Lovino sharply said.

"Oh! That's who we were missing!" Francis exclaimed, face palming elegantly. "_Merde, _I can't believe we forgot about that."

Antonio, however, wasn't fazed. "_Si! _We have a bassist!" He chirped, and Gilbert arched a silver eyebrow skeptically.

"No, we don't." He pointed out. Lovino smirked.

"Great, now you can shut the f-"Lovino began, and Antonio poked him.

"You can be the bassist!" Antonio chirped, and Lovino shook his head.

"No way am I going to spend more time than I have to with you three bastards." Lovino said, and Matthew got the feeling he had forgotten about him.

"Pleeeeeeeeease?" Antonio said, clasping his hands together in an 'I beg you!' sort of gesture. He widened his green eyes. "For me? I promise I'll do whatever you say!" Antonio begged, and Lovino paused.

"Anything?" He said, slowly beginning to smirk. That smirk did _not _look innocent. Antonio nodded, blissfully unaware of the dark intentions the Italian had. "Okay, fine."

Antonio tightly hugged Lovino, and his scowl looked mildly forced. "Okay, tomato bastard, get off me. What song are you practicing?" Antonio hurriedly bounced over to his guitar.

"Maxwell's Silver Hammer!" He said, and Lovino thought for a moment.

"Never heard of it." Lovino muttered. Gilbert clanged the drumsticks and they began to perform.

Matthew, luckily, was expecting the sudden start, and jumped in at the right time. He closed his eyes- though he could still feel the critical gaze of Lovino, and pretended he wasn't there. When the song ended- which sounded pretty good, in Matthew's opinion- he opened his eyes. Lovino sighed.

"Okay, that sounded decent enough. I won't be too humiliated by you bastards." He opened a closet and picked up a bass guitar, placing the strap on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and plucked out a bass tune, humming the melody to himself. When he was finished, he opened his eyes. "That tune should sound good with the rest of the song, _idiotas_. It's what I'm going to play, so you sure as hell better not complain!

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

After lots of mistakes, complaining (mainly on Lovino's part) and practice, they finally had a decent sounding finished project. "Ugh, finally." Lovino complained, stretching. "I'm f*cking done." He gingerly set his bass down, rubbing his shoulder, and grabbed Antonio by the collar, dragging him out of the room. That left Francis, Gilbert, and Matthew standing awkwardly in the basement. Francis theatrically sighed.

"Well, _mon ami's. _I must be off." He declared. He fabulously waved, and elegantly left. Matthew and Gilbert exchanged glances.

"That was interesting, huh Birdie?" Gilbert said, smirking and walking up to Matthew. Matthew nodded.

"Your friends are idiots." He teased, and Gilbert gently shoved his shoulder.

"They're your friends too." The Prussian reminded Matthew, and he smiled. He's never had actual friends before- unless you counted Alfred, and Matthew didn't. They were brothers, after all.

"Yeah. Guess so."

**A/N: Thank you for all the lovely kind reviews, and I apologize for the lack of PruCan in this! Hopefully the SpaMano worked in place. Speaking of which, Lovi's in the band now! Yay! C: So anyways, review if you liked it, or if you hated it, or if you don't give a crap. Because reviews are really nice and make me smile and write quicker. ^^ ~Amity**


	6. A Gig's Afoot!

A few weeks after that first practice, Matthew and Gilbert were at an ice cream store. The former was casually licking a strawberry cone, and the latter was eagerly chowing down on a large double chocolate. He was getting the cold dessert everywhere. Matthew laughed. "Gil, you have some on your nose."

The albino crossed his eyes and looked at the blot of ice cream. It was true, and it stood out against his pale skin. Instead of wiping it off like a civilized human being, he just took a dollop of Matthew's and put it on the said blonde's nose. "You're one to talk!" He teased, and Matthew rubbed it off and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Mean." He cleverly retorted. Gilbert snickered and Matthew flushed lightly. In the 4 to 5 weeks or so since that first practice, Matthew had developed a… as embarrassing as it was to admit it, crush on the albino. It wasn't a huge, giant, life consuming crush. It was more of a pleasantly nervous crush, one that sent butterflies through your stomach.

"Birdie?" Gilbert's voice snapped him back to reality. "You know, we've been practicing quite a bit." He said, and Matthew frowned.

"Who?" He asked, and then suddenly remembered. "Oh, right, Bad Touch. We have, huh?" It was true. They had practiced nearly every other day, and the practices usually took up the whole day. They had long since mastered that one song, and several others. "Why do you say that, eh?"

Gilbert shrugged. "No reason. It's just that we should probably try performing a set somewhere." He causally said. "Problem is, I have no clue where. It's so unawesome." Matthew looked down. He did know of a place they could perform… but the problem was, he really didn't want to perform. It was selfish of him, he knew, but he was terrified of crowds.

"Well… I sort of know this place…" Matthew mumbled after a few moments of indecision, and Gilbert looked at him curiously.

"Where?"

"Eh… it's my brother's restaurant." Matthew began. "It's very small, but he'd probably let us use it as a first venue…?" Gilbert smiled.

"That's perfect, Birdie! Why didn't you tell me before?" He chirped happily, and Matthew shrugged.

"I guess the idea never came to me until now, eh?" Matthew said. _'No,' _His inner voice chided him. _'It's because you have a fear of performing and didn't want to tell him.'_

Matthew sighed. Inner voices never seemed to shut up. Gilbert slung an arm casually around Matthew while he was in the middle of his mental argument and grinned. "Well, it'd be an awesome place to start, Birdie! All you have to do is force- I mean _persuade_-your brother to let us use his place." Matthew nodded, taking a bite/lick of his frozen dairy treat.

"It should be easy enough."

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Matthew had no clue why he thought it'd be easy. He patiently watched Alfred stuff his face with fast food while getting crumbs everywhere. He inconspicuously wiped some crumbs from his sleeve and coughed. "So… is it okay…?"

Alfred swallowed and took another burger from the pile. _"Well, mmmmph be just mmmmph mmmmph." _He blabbered, mouth full. Matthew sighed.

"Alfred, this is the seventh time… I kind of can't hear you. Is it alright if you answer while not eating?" Matthew politely asked, absentmindedly ripping a napkin into several pieces. Alfred set the burger down and sighed dramatically.

"Mattie, you know that heroes totally need to eat!" He scoffed. "But for my little bro, I'll totally just ignore this amazingly delicious and tantalizing pile of burgers. Even though I'm really hungry." Alfred said, trying to play the guilt card. It worked. Matthew, being the pushover that he is, frowned.

"Sorry, uh, just finish your food first." Canada apologized. Alfred gave him a thumbs up and continued chowing down on the crazily large pile with vigour. Matthew was pretty sure his twin would die from heart failure or diabetes one day. When the never ending plate was finished, Alfred looked up.

"Okay bro, what did you want again?" Alfred said. He had obviously forgotten again. Matthew pleasantly smiled.

"Oh…" Matthew said, suddenly snapping out of the daze he was in. "You know that band I practice with, right…?" Matthew tentatively began. Alfred nodded. "Well… the others have kinda been needing a place to perform…"

"…So they wanted to perform at my totally awesome burger restaurant?" Alfred finished, tone chipper. "Sure! I'd do anything for my bro! Well, so long as your band isn't made of suck."

Matthew smiled. "Thank you…" Alfred looked at him quizzically.

"Hey whoa, I haven't agreed to anything. I need to hear you dudes play!" Alfred exclaimed, and Matthew nodded.

"Right." _Maple. _They were screwed.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

The next band practice, Alfred tagged along, chattering excitedly. The others were surprised to find that Matthew had an identical twin, much to the protests of Alfred. After introductions were made, Alfred beamed. "So, you guys must sound pretty decent!" Lovino rolled his eyes.

"We sound more than pretty decent, bastard." The Southern Italian scoffed, and Alfred put his hands on his hips.

"Oh yeah?" He taunted. "Then prove it to the hero that is me." He pointed to himself. Before Lovino could scathingly reply, Antonio gently placed a hand over Lovino's mouth.

"Let's refrain from arguing, Lovi." He chirped, and Lovino scowled. Suddenly, Antonio blushed and pulled his hand away, wiping it off on Lovino's sleeve. "Lovino, don't do thaaaat!" Lovino smirked victoriously, blushing himself.

Francis raised an eyebrow. "Anyways, why don't we show _Monsieur Alfred _here our music? Before we start trying to kill each other again." The other men nodded, and mumbles of assent were exchanged. They led Alfred down to the basement and Gilbert pointed to the song list.

"Okay, Alfred," Gilbert began. "While we're setting all of this up, you pick a song." Alfred eagerly took the list and scanned it. His eyes lit up.

"Oh! This one's about America!" He exclaimed, waving the paper in the air. He was referring to the song that Gilbert and Matthew had once wrote when they were out drinking. Matthew blushed.

"Uh… is it okay if you pick a different one?" Matthew asked, and Gilbert snickered.

"He'll love it, Birdie! We'll do it! It's going to be awesome… kesese." Gilbert snickered, and Francis and Antonio laughed as well. Lovino rolled his eyes. Alfred was blissfully unaware if what's so funny. He chattered on as the others finished setting up. When it was eventually done, they all looked expectantly at Matthew. He nodded and they instantly began playing the loud cacophony of the beginning intro. Matthew desperately closed his eyes and pretended Alfred wasn't there.

"_A-America__!" _He stammered/sang at first, but eventually gained confidence. His voice raised in volume. _"__America__!"_

Alfred was in fanboy joy land- he loved his country, go freedom!- until the next lyric popped up. _"America!" _Matthew yelled, and the others (aside from Lovino) responded with an enthusiastic _"F*ck yeah!"_

"_Comin' again to save the motherf*ckin day!" _Matthew cheered, blushing, and the loud guitar and drums were nearly deafening. Alfred could only stare, his jaw slack. They continued performing, most of the song was Matthew yelling extremely American things (McDonalds! The Alamo! Slavery!) and the other band members yelling "F*ck yeah!" back with each word. The song ended with an extremely long guitar solo, and when it ended, Matthew opened his eyes, suddenly remembering that Alfred was there. Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis were expectantly looking at Alfred, Matthew was staring at the floor, and Lovino stared at his nails, bored.

Alfred stared at the band for a good minute… and burst out into laughter. He crouched down, almost sobbing from mirth. "Dudes! That was totally hilarious! W-who wrote that?!" Gilbert grinned.

"The awesome me did. And Birdie helped." He said, and Alfred paused in his laughter to stare at Matthew.

"You… wrote that?!" He said, and Matthew nodded slowly. Alfred began laughing again. "Oh my God, I didn't think you even listened to that kind of crap!"

His laugh was annoying and went on for a while. When his laughter was reduced to slight chuckling, he wiped his eyes. "Ahhh. Good times. Can I join your band?"

Lovino rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure you don't have any experience, bastard. No." Alfred shrugged, still in good spirits.

"Okay, that's true. But, you can definitely perform at my restaurant, dudes! Just refrain from swearing. Hero Burgers is a family friendly establishment!" Alfred chirped.

As everyone else cheered, Matthew felt a strange feeling of dread. This wasn't going to end well….

**A/N: AAAAAH! This is literally so so late! I caught a terrible case of writers block… this chapter still feels weird to me. Aaah. The struggle. Anyways, the song they sing in this one is an actual song. It's the best. Go search up 'America f yea' on YouTube. It's my spirit animal. Anyways, I'm sorry for the lateness, and I hope this would be the only time something like this happens… *sweats nervously* ~Amity**


	7. You Get A Sticker For Trying

The day had finally arrived. The day that Matthew had been dreading. Performance day. While Matthew was busy being nervous, Gilbert seemed blissfully unaware of the Canadian's fear. He texted him daily with reminders like _"3 moar days birdie, r u pumped?"_

Matthew was most certainly not pumped. The band was definitely ready- they had settled on the songs the same day Alfred had agreed to let them perform, and had practiced like hell. They were going to do an hour long set, and the America song had unfortunately not been included. Matthew was thinking over how much of a disaster this was going to be on the ride there when Gilbert poked his side. "Birdie?"

Matthew jumped and turned to face Gilbert. "Yeah?" He asked. Gilbert frowned.

"You look pale. Are you sick?" Before Matthew could answer, Gilbert quickly pressed a hand to his forehead. Matthew flushed and jumped at the sudden contact. Gilbert snickered.

"Now you're all red!" He exclaimed. "I don't know if you're faking this or not, but you still have to pull through. Awesomely, of course." Gilbert added. _Of course. _Matthew thought to himself, sighing.

"Hey, Matthew." Antonio suddenly asked from the driver's seat. "Is this it?" He pointed out the window, gesturing to an extremely- for lack of a better adjective- _American _restaurant. The building was painted in red and white stripes, and a bright neon sign proclaimed "Hero's Burgers" in bright, white, and fluorescent lettering. Matthew reluctantly nodded.

"As much as I hate to admit it…" Matthew said, trailing off at the end. Antonio parked the car in the lot and the five just stared at the eatery. It was a little painful. It was eventually Francis who forced a smile and got out of the car.

"We have a set to perform!" He chirped, and the others snapped out of it, getting out of the car and retrieving their instruments from the trunk. Stepping inside, they collectively winced at the star spangled wallpaper and striped booths. Football pennants were plastered around the walls, and a space had been cleared out in the middle of the restaurant- Matthew assumed it was where they'd perform. It looked like the American flag and a building had a secret one night fling. Lovino groaned.

"Can we go back home?" The Southern Italian asked, but before anyone could agree, Alfred had met up with them.

"Yo! Glad you could make it! Totally awesome, right dudes?" He asked excitedly, and Lovino crossed his arms.

"It looks like someone shoved a flag up-"

"He means to say it looks perfectly fine." Matthew quickly said, before Lovino could finish his most likely highly insulting remark. This place was Alfred's pride and joy, and he'd rather not be the one who paid for the therapist Alfred would insist on getting to help soothe his scarred mind. It has happened before. It will not happen again. Alfred smiled.

"Thanks! Okay, while the audience is really small-"Matthew was slightly surprised they even _had _an audience, considering how awful this place looked. There was a man with a large nose and creepy aura with what appeared to be his sisters, a happy blonde woman, a blond dude with thick eyebrows, and a snooty looking man with black hair and glasses.

"… Well, some audience is better than no audience!" Antonio chirped, after surveying the pitiful crowd. Alfred flashed him a thumbs-up.

"There you go! A positive attitude will get you far." Alfred said happily. "Now, go set up!" As he turned to leave, Francis stopped him.

"Who's the man with the thick eyebrows?" He asked, nodding his head over to him. Alfred followed his glance and tilted his head to the side.

"Oh! That's Arthur! He's like, practically my dad!" He gushed. "He only comes here whenever I bribe him with free tea. Figured you guys could use an audience." He then walked away, leaving Francis smirking. Matthew wondered what he was thinking. They set up their instruments, the people in the restaurant looking on, interested. When they finished, Gilbert took the mic from Matthew, who was internally screaming from being watched by all. Those. People.

"Hallo, people who are not as awesome as me!" Gilbert said, the microphone screeching slightly. "We're Bad Touch, and we're about to bless your ears with music so awesome, your awe will make me laugh like my grandmother." Matthew rolled his eyes, in spite of his nerves. "Okay, the first song we are going to do is a popular favorite!" He pressed the microphone in a trembling Matthew's hand and scurried to his place behind the drums. He clicked his drumsticks four times, and the intro began. It was long, and he felt almost all eyes on him. The solo ended and then it was time for him to sing. He took in a shuddery breath.

"_J-just a small town girl…" _He whispered, and blushed. _"L-living in a lonely world…"_

Matthew was furiously blushing, and shaking. The audience looked on in pity, and Gilbert decided that he should awesomely do something to cure his nerves. _"Took the midnight train, going a-ny-where!" _He sang, his not very pleasant voice was naturally loud enough to be heard. By everyone. Matthew giggled.

"_Just a city boy…" _Matthew continued, slightly louder this time, Gilbert still backing up. By the end, he was only slightly shaking, and his voice was nearly at full volume. The few people that were there politely clapped. Matthew weakly smiled. That was so scary…

Gilbert smirked and winked at Matthew, and walked up to take the microphone from him again. "I know, I know. My singing is totally awesome! Okay, the next song is…"

And so it went on like that for at least two songs, which went rather well. At least, until Francis chose to announced a song.

"_Bonjour._ My name is Francis, and you must have noticed my sexy aura behind the piano, no?" He winked at Arthur, who nearly spit out his tea. "Anyways, I'd like to dedicate this next song to Arthur…" Said British native's eyebrows knitted together in fury. Matthew blushed. This next song was a love song. Oh my.

Matthew just rolled with it, along with the rest of the band, ignoring the death glares from Arthur. Halfway through, Arthur seemed to have decided he had had enough. He stood up and angrily strode over to Francis, who decided it was best to get the hell out of there. Abandoning the keyboard, he ran off, laughing in a stereotypically French way.

"_COME BACK HERE, YOU BLOODY FROG!" _Arthur screeched, chasing Francis out of the establishment. Every person in the place stared at the door as they ran out. Eventually, it was Antonio who spoke up.

"Perfect timing for our stand-up comedy act, _si, amigos?" _He said, looking at the other three pointedly. As if this kind of thing was supposed to happen. Lovino scowled.

"I didn't fucking sign up for this." He gently set his bass down. "I'm not contributing."

Gilbert cleared his throat. "Okay, so the other day, I spilled spot remover on my Dalmatian…" Matthew looked at him quizzically.

"Gil, you don't have a dog." He whispered, and Gilbert sharply nudged the Canadian. "Ow."

"…and now I can't find him!" He finished. Not even the crickets wanted to chirp. "Oh, what, that was awesome!" He insisted. Antonio patted Gilbert on the shoulder.

"You tried." He said. "Anyways, my turn." He took the microphone and turned to face the audience. "Once, I had a dream I was meeting Leonardo DiCaprio." He began. "And for some reason, I asked him what his star sign was. He replied _DiCapricorn." _Antonio said, cracking up at the last word. Everyone stared at him, unamused, as he wiped tears of mirth from his eyes. "Get it?"

Francis and Arthur suddenly came back in, Francis smirking victoriously and Arthur scowling, faintly blushing. "Did I miss anything, _mon amis?" _Gilbert sent him a death glare. Francis paused. "Apparently not…" He said. "Okay, so the next song is one you'll certainly enjoy, _oui?"_

The last songs flew by perfectly, and when they finished, they actually got a pretty decent round of applause. Matthew shyly smiled at the crowd, and Gilbert slung an arm around him. "We're Bad Touch!" The Prussian shouted. "We're awesomely coming back! Kesese…"

When the instruments were packed up and everyone was in the car again, Francis smirked. "Bar?"

"Bar." Everyone agreed, nodding. They were going to celebrate.

**A/N: The next chapter's going to be hella fluffy. And my update schedule is going to be hella weird from now on. Blame tumblr. ~Amity**


	8. Sorrows Were Made To Be Drowned

They drove to the bar, chattering amongst themselves amiably. The entire atmosphere was a victorious one, and Matthew was chatting with Gilbert, absentmindedly playing with the albino's hand. Moving the slender and pale fingers back and forth, he was privately enjoying the tingly electricity.

"Hey, Gil?" He asked, a sudden worry plaguing his mind.

"Hmm, Birdie?"

"Who's going to be the designated driver?"

A pause. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, Birdie."

Matthew paused, momentarily stopping curling Gilbert's hand into a fist and out again and just holding Gil's hand. That didn't seem legal. Oh well. He realized he was just holding Gil's hand and furiously began messing with it again, blushing slightly. He could have sworn he saw Francis wink at them from the corner of his eye. He had the sudden urge to make Gilbert flip him the bird. Of course, he was too nice to do that. Gilbert, on the other hand, was definitely mean enough to. Matthew chuckled.

"Oh, very mature." Francis snootily said, flipping his ponytail. Gilbert made an indignant noise, and before it could break out into a full scale argument, Antonio loudly honked the horn, startling Matthew and Lovino. Matthew responded by jumping and clutching Gilbert's arm, while Lovino swore loudly and smacked Antonio on the head.

"Watch it, you tomato bastard!" He hissed, and Antonio rolled his eyes.

"You know you love me." Antonio teased, sticking his tongue out at Lovino, who pouted.

"No, I don't."

"I heard you last night." Antonio simply said, eliciting an 'ooooooh' from Gilbert and Francis and a blush from Matthew and Lovino. Lovino opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but decided against it and turned to look out the window.

"… Bastard." Lovino mumbled.

Gilbert looked at Matthew, who was still clutching his arm. "Uh… Birdie?" He said, and Matthew quickly realized the position and let go. Gilbert laughed. "No, it's ok. You were cute like that." Matthew blushed.

"Uh… I…" Matthew stammered, and before he could embarrass himself any farther, Antonio stopped the car in front of a tiny looking bar.

"We're here!" He sang out, unbuckling his seat and hopping out. Lovino opened the door before Antonio could for him with a pointed glare. Matthew let go of Gilbert and hopped out of the car, Gilbert following close behind. They walked into the place, and the place was almost empty. Well, aside from one woman with long brown hair and flowers in her hair. She had on a nice looking and flowy dress. She looked up and narrowed her eyes.

"Oh. No no no. I'm not kicking you idiots out again." She said, her voice thickly Hungarian accented. "You were permanently banned from here!" She shook her head. "Out."

Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio responded by just sitting at the bar. "What's the problem, Elizaveta?" Antonio happily said. "I brought Lovino with me!" Antonio gestured to the frowning Italian. Elizaveta's eyes widened.

"Your boyfriend?" She asked, suddenly sounding much more interested. Antonio nodded. Elizaveta smiled slightly. "Well… I suppose… I need my camera." She ducked under the counter and came up with a camera. "Sit, sit Lovi." Lovino sat next to Antonio, still scowling. She just then realized that Matthew was still awkwardly standing there. "Who are you?"

"That is Birdie." Gilbert proudly said, and Matthew shyly waved.

"H-hello…" He mumbled, and Elizaveta inspected him.

"You don't look corrupted yet…" She said. "What are you doing with these idiots?" A snort from Francis. "Run. Run while you still can." Matthew smiled slightly and sat down next to Gilbert. Elizaveta made a 'hmmm' noise. After that, she poured the 5 beers. "This one's on the house. The rest you pay for!"

Matthew looked at his apprehensively. While he did drink beer every now and again, this was different. Mainly because Elizaveta was poised over them, holding a camera and a scary glint in her eyes. Gilbert downed his and poked Matthew.

"Well?" Gilbert prompted, and Matthew jumped slightly. He quickly mumbled an apology and took a sip. It was good. "It's German! Obviously the best sort." Gilbert bragged. Matthew rolled his eyes and took another sip.

"Hush, you." Matthew said, taking another drink and welcoming the buzz. He knew he'd regret it, seeing as he had next to no tolerance for alcohol. He could already feel his cheeks getting flushed. Quickly, the two finished one glass, another, and another, until for some reason, Matthew was on Gilbert's lap. Lovino was already sobbing on Antonio's shoulder, hugging him fiercely. Antonio was giggling, patting Lovino's hair and singing. Meanwhile, Francis was trying and failing to hit on Elizaveta, who was furiously snapping photos of the two couples, sleeve wet with blood from an earlier nosebleed.

"Hey Birdie?" Gilbert asked, slurring his words only slightly. The German could hold his liquor.

"Yeeeeaaaah Gil~?" Matthew hiccupped, grinning and flushing. He nuzzled into the Prussian, giggling. Gilbert sighed. It was apparent that Matthew was bad with the drink. They've gone out drinking before, but never this much, Matthew was much more controlled. Elizaveta must have done something to it to get her yaoi fix. Figures. Gilbert didn't exactly mind, of course. Matthew was pretty cute, and he did have a tiny crush on him. Okay, more than tiny. But he wasn't about to admit it! Not in front of Elizaveta, anyways.

"Why are you on my lap?" He asked simply, and Matthew shrugged, accidentally spilling his drink on him slightly.

"Sorry…" Matthew apologized, mumbling against Gilbert, his breath tickling. Always the polite one. "Hmmm. I don't know. That's spooky." He still didn't move off of him. Gilbert raised an eyebrow and took the glass from his hand, ignoring the weak protest and drinking it. Damn. That was strong. He suspiciously eyed an overly excited Elizaveta, snapping pictures of a now kissing Lovino and Antonio. She didn't notice. Gilbert sighed and finished it.

"No more alcohol for you." Gilbert simply said, slamming the now empty glass on the counter. Matthew pouted.

"Why?" He said, dragging out the 'why'. Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Because I said so." Gilbert said. Matthew sighed.

"You know what, Gil?" He giggled, hugging him. Elizaveta was now moving on to the two of them

"What?" Gilbert asked, just to get him to stop. Matthew looked him in the eye.

"_I want you!" _He sang, grinning. _"I want you sooo bad!"_

Gilbert blushed. God damn. Even drunk, he still sounded hot. Matthew continued singing, leaning in dangerously close to his face. Gilbert blushed, and some instinct told him that Elizaveta was literally right there, holding the camera up, and he pulled back.

"Come on Birdie, I'm taking you home." He scooped up Matthew bridal style and Matthew smiled, kicking his legs.

"Whoa~! The air feels so nice, eh?" He said, then continued singing. Gilbert laughed under his breath and exited the bar.

When he set Matthew in the passenger seat, Matthew giggled. "Shotgun!" Gilbert smirked.

"Yes, okay." Gilbert said, rather unawesomely. He got into the driver's seat, despite being drunk, and drove home.

**A/N: WHOA WEAK ENDINGS ARE HELLA RAD. The PruCan action intensifies! Ooooh~ ;) I promise next chapter's going to be very fluffy. *eagerly rubs hands together* Review if you enjoyed it, poppets! I love y'all in a platonic way! ^^ ~Amity**


	9. I Wasn't That Drunk, Right?

The first thing that Matthew registered when he woke up was that his head was probably going to split in half. The next thing he noticed was that he was not in his bed, at home, and whose clothes were these anyways? Turning and stuffing his face into the pillow, which unfortunately did nothing for the headache, he breathed in. The pillow smelled like beer and sausages. Wait, what?

He quickly sat up and snatched what he hoped was his glasses from the bedside table, his headache and queasy stomach protesting. Matthew paused, focusing on his breathing for a second to clear his head, then put his glasses on, eyesight suddenly much more clear. Posters for various bands like Rammstein and the Beatles were plastered on the wall, and it was rather messy. Matthew slowly put the pieces together, and reality hit him like a sack of bricks.

He was in Gilbert's house, wearing his clothes, most likely nursing a hangover. What even happened last night? Hopefully nothing... but he couldn't be too sure. As he was reviewing the worst (and also best) case scenarios in his head, embarrassed as hell, Gilbert walked in with a glass of water. "Oh, Birdie, you're awake. Awesome." He gave the water to Matthew, who gladly took a sip.

"Thank you." Matthew whispered. He then decided to just cut right to the chase. "So… what happened last night?"

Gilbert snickered. "Oh, where do I start? It was pretty awesome… seeing you not completely quiet was hilarious."

Matthew blinked. "What?"

"You were drunk." Gilbert said. "You were very drunk. You probably have never gotten drunker. You know, you said some pretty awesome stuff… kesese…" Matthew blushed, having a feeling he knew exactly what kind of stuff he said. Maple maple maple. He was never getting drunk again.

"What kind of stuff, eh?" Matthew asked, laughing nervously.

"Well, it was more of a song." Gilbert clarified. "It was awesome."

"Which song?"

"Well, it was very honest and I related to it a lot." Gilbert said, still in a matter of fact tone. "But it depends on if you were serious and not just spouting unawesome drunken bullshit." Matthew tilted his head.

"Well… it depends on the song…" He started, and then the memories hit him full force. _Maple. _Not good. Matthew blushed brighter than the maple leaf on his flag. "Oh. I remember now." He took the pillow and shoved it on his face to hide the blush.

Gilbert smirked and slung his arm around Matthew, making him jump slightly and blush harder. "It was pretty awesome!" Matthew pressed his face deeper into the pillow. It was a wonder he could still breathe. Gilbert furrowed his brow. "You okay?"

The only part of Matthew's head visible was his curl. Gilbert roughly pulled on it, you know, so he could see Matthew's face, and laughed a little at Matthew's even redder face as he gasped he resurfaced from the depths of pillow. It was so red, it was a shade of red previously unknown to mankind. "Birdie?"

"…" Matthew was shaking so hard he could hardly talk. _"S… s… s…"_

Gilbert tilted his head, now sort of worried. "Hm? Did I do something…?" He yanked on the curl, harder. Matthew gasped and fell over, landing on Gilbert's lap. "Birdie?"

"_S'il vous plaît ne pas toucher la boucle!" _**(Translation: "Please don't touch the curl!") **Matthew gasped, before pressing his face into Gilbert's shirt. Gilbert was, quite obviously, confused.

"What?" Gilbert's hand moved as if he was going to pull the curl again, but Matthew grabbed it before he could. He pressed it to his face, mainly because his hand was cool and it could possibly cool down the heat on his face, and also because he could not think straight and it was the first thing he could think of doing.

"_Boucle…" _Matthew said, after the shock subsided and he was only slightly shaking. He pointed to his curl. Gilbert nodded. Matthew then mimed pulling. Unfortunately, it looked rather lewd, and Gilbert snickered. Matthew swatted him. Gilbert smirked, winking at him.

Matthew rolled his eyes. He pointed to his curl again, mimed pulling, and furiously shook his head no. Gilbert put it together after him repeating it a few times. "Don't pull the curl?" Matthew nodded. "Why? And why the hell are you speaking Latin?"

"_Francais." _**(Translation: "French.") **Matthew corrected him, and sighed. He pointed to the curl and shrugged, as if to say 'the curl does that'. Gilbert paused, and nodded.

"The curl makes you speak what I now awesomely assume is French." Gilbert said, and Matthew nodded. "Okay, then why did you fall on my lap?" Matthew blinked and sat up straight, his headache and queasiness increasing and he sagged against Gilbert.

"_Érable." _**(Translation: "Maple.") **He sort of swore, wincing. Gilbert patted his head awkwardly, taking care to avoid the curl. Matthew pointed to the curl again and purposely made a sexual hand gesture, not quite looking the albino in the eye. Gilbert paused, confused. After a moment, he then burst out laughing.

"The curl turns you on?" He eloquently put it, and Matthew blushed. Yeah, that sums it up. He nodded, biting his lip. "It makes you speak French… and it also turns you on. What can't that curl do?" Matthew swatted Gilbert lightly.

"So… what happens if someone licks the curl?" Gilbert asked. Matthew's previously red face instantly went as white as the middle section on his home country's flag. He furiously shook his head.

"_Non! Érable, non." _Matthew squeaked, and Gilbert smirked.

"Okay, we can awesomely save that for later." He coolly said, sounding nonchalant. Matthew choked on air. "That is, if you want to. Because I certainly do, that'd be awesome."

Matthew blinked. "_Pardon…?" _**(Translation: "Sorry…?")**

"You're fairly awesome, Birdie. You seem to think I'm awesome, which is both true and gives you bonus points in my book, you make awesome pancakes, and you're cute." Gilbert said. "Also, you seem to want me pretty bad." Matthew blushed, fuzzily remembering the song last night and stared up at him with wide violet eyes.

"_Je vous aime, Gil. Beaucoup." _**("I like you Gil. A lot.") **Matthew admitted. Gilbert poked him.

"I'm sorry, the awesome me doesn't understand French, Birdie." Gilbert sniggered. Matthew shrugged in apology. Stupid curl. As he was musing over how stupid he is (and also how stupid the curl is), Gilbert suddenly leaned forward and pressed his lips up against Matthew's. It was surprisingly gentle, in contrast to the roughness of the Prussian's personality.

Matthew kissed back.

**A/N: AND SOME ACTUAL PRUCAN STUFF HAPPENED *squealy fangirly screeches* The next chapter will be the chapter, the one where the battle of the bands pops up. Finally and at last. Anyways, I hope you liked the recent chapter, in which Matthew did a hell of a lot of blushing. Too much blushing. All of it was him blushing. Whoops. Thank you for the kind reviews so far, as well. ^^ ~Amity**


	10. Challenge Accepted?

**A/N: The fateful Battle of the Bands is finally introduced! Also, I forgot to say this the last few chapters… I DON'T OWN HETALIA! NOPE. NOPE. I wish I did. But I don't. The struggle.**

**Also, major Frozen spoilers. I mean, you probably know the spoiler already, it has it do with Hans, but I'm just going to say it now. Just in case. ~Amity**

"Hey hey, Lovi, check this out!" Antonio said, waving Lovino over from the CD display he was inspecting. The couple was in a music store, just to see what song Bad Touch should learn next. It had been a month since the other band members found out that Matthew and Gilbert were going out, and they still performed weekly at Alfred's restaurant. Lovino scowled, looking up from the CD display he was looking at.

"Bastard, this better be important… and don't call me Lovi!" Lovino snapped, walking over to the bouncing Spaniard. Antonio pointed up at the colorful flyer that hung on the wall. It portrayed a band rocking out on a stage, a screaming audience, and promotional text.

"_Does your band have what it takes?" _Lovino read out in a monotone. _"Find out in Supernova, a battle of the band like competition that puts bands through the ultimate test to see if you deserve the spotlight."_

"It sounds so cool! Right?" Antonio chirpily said. Lovino crossed his arms.

"No." He firmly said, and Antonio pouted.

"Please?"

"I said no."

"Pleeeeeease? Pretty please?" Antonio begged, putting on puppy dog eyes.

"… Fine. Bastard." Lovino mumbled, after a moment. God dammit, that stupid tomato bastard was really cute. Antonio happily hugged Lovino.

"Yay~!" He happily chirped, and Lovino blushed.

"You don't just hug someone without permission!" He scolded, and Antonio let go. He grabbed the flyer from the wall and whipped his phone out. Lovino looked over his shoulder. "Hey… why is the background a picture of me? When did you even get that?"

Antonio ignored him and sent out a text to the other band members. _Meet at the café, amigos! I have something to show you~!  
_

Matthew and Gilbert were staring intently at the screen, leaning forward and holding hands tightly, so tight that they were literally digging into each other's skin. They were watching Frozen, and it was just getting to the good part. "Come on… just kiss already…" Matthew mumbled worriedly.

"_Oh Anna…" _Hans said, leaning in. _"If only someone loved you."_

The two stared at the screen in shock, mouths hanging open, processing what just happened. After a beat, Gilbert threw a couch cushion at the TV, missing completely and only succeeding in breaking a flowerpot. "YOU MOTHER FUCKING TRAITOR! I NEVER TRUSTED YOU! YOU GOD DAMNED BASTARD!" He screeched, and Matthew had to physically restrain him from breaking anymore pots.

"Calm down!" He whispered, still holding on to him. Years of hockey had given him strength. The Prussian squirmed, yelling profanities, and calmed down after a while. He guiltily looked at the smashed pot.

"Sorry, Birdie." He apologized, and Matthew let go.

"It's okay, Gil, you didn't mean to." He easily said. They then both got a text- the loud 'AWESOME' of Gilbert's text tone and the shrill 'NOOT NOOT' of Matthew's- the latter's text tone was a dare- telling them that much. They both looked at the text.

"Was your message from Toni, too?" Gilbert asked, looking up from reading the short message. Matthew nodded.

"Well, we better go see what's up." Gilbert said, standing up and offering a hand to help Matthew up, which he accepted. Matthew paused the movie and the two walked out of Matthew's house, holding hands.

They got into Matthew's car, with the aforementioned Canadian driving. "I wonder what Antonio wants to show us." He remarked, and Gilbert nodded, leaning back on the gray seat.

"I hope it's important. He interrupted the awesome movie." Gilbert sighed. The rest of the ride was spent in a comfortable silence. When they pulled in and entered, they found that the three others were already in there, looking over a poster.

"Oh, hey guys." Francis said, flicking his eyes up as the two approached. "You're late!"

Matthew bit his lip. "Sorry…" He mumbled, and Francis smiled.

"It's okay. Come, come." He said, motioning for Matthew to sit next to him. Gilbert scooched next to Matthew and looked at the paper.

"Is this like some contest?" He asked, and Francis nodded.

"_Oui, _it's a Battle of the Bands type thing." The Frenchman clarified, and Gilbert made an 'ah' sound. Matthew read the words to himself. Oh… the spotlight. That sounded… well, not the best, but whatever works for the band, right?

"I say we go for it! It looks totally awesome!" Gilbert cheerily said. Antonio empathetically nodded.

"_Si! _It would be a great way to get Bad Touch more publicity." Antonio pointed out. Francis shrugged carelessly.

"Well, whatever. It sounds exciting, _oui_?" He said. Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Psh. Only because almost all of you bastards want to do it." Lovino said, pissed off as always. Matthew felt four sets of eyes focus on him, each asking a silent question- _How about you? Do you want to do it?_

Well, to be frank, no, he didn't. But everyone else was dead set on it, and he realized he'd have to take one for the team again. "Yeah, it sounds fun, eh?" He said, making his tone as cheery as possible. Gilbert ruffled his hair, avoiding the curl.

"There we have it!" He declared. "This is awesome! Okay. What now?" He eagerly said, bouncing in his seat. Antonio pointed at a website listed at the bottom.

"We just have to go here and fill out a form." He explained, and Gilbert already whipped out his phone and connected to the free wi-fi they had at the café. As he was getting on to the site, Matthew propped his chin on Gilbert's shoulder so he could see the screen.

The form was relatively easy to fill out, and soon enough, Gilbert had a satisfactory result. Originally, most of it was pretty bad, filled with grammar mistakes and overuse of the word awesome, but Matthew helped smooth that out. He tapped send, and grinned.

"I'll call you guys when we're accepted!" He chirped. The others nodded.

_~Timeskip~_

It was 3 AM when Gilbert called Matthew with the good news. Matthew was both glad for the Prussian and irritated with his calling times. Was a full night's sleep too much to ask for?


	11. Select A Song

**A****/****N****: I'****M**** ALLLIIIIIIIIIIIVE! ****I've been grappling with the stress of tests, study, and writer's block… but I'm rising out of that! Rising out of it like a fruking phoenix out of ashes! Anyways, I don't own Hetalia, and I hope you all find this chapter adequate to your expectations ^^ seriously… 47 reviews! Aaah, you guys are crazy! Thanks~! Okay, enough procrastination. I'll get on with it! ~Amity**

Somehow, Matthew ended up being the host of the little celebration that Gilbert decided to throw to celebrate their entry to the audition. To be frank, Matthew thought that the form was just to check if the band was actually a band and not a large group of murderers, but Gil was just so happy about making it in, he had to comply.

Matthew sighed, vacuuming the floor and thinking about everything that had happened in the past while. It was quite a bit, actually. His life certainly wasn't boring anymore… "Kumalooroo, can you not?" He suddenly said, noticing that the fluffy dog was shedding _everywhere. _Realizing that his living room would always be fuzzy, no matter how much he vacuumed, he flicked the vacuum off. Shooting a glare at Kumaphuphu, he propped the machine neatly up against the wall and decided to just get drinks.

He opened the magnet covered fridge and inspected the contents. Syrup… leftovers… he needed to go shopping. Spotting a bunch of beer cans, he sighed and took all of it out. Alcohol it is. He hadn't drank since that one night at the bar, and he wasn't planning to drink again anytime soon. It would be for the others.

Carrying them to the coffee table, he checked the time. 5 o' clock. Any time now. Matthew straightened the couch pillows, out of boredom. Just then, the doorbell rang. "_Holà _Matthew!" A beaming Antonio chirped, with a scowling Lovino right next to him.

Antonio held out the covered platter he was holding and offered it to Matthew. "I brought churros!" Matthew gratefully took the platter, smiling. Now he didn't have to worry about food.

"Thank you… uh, come in!" He stepped aside and the two men entered. "Uh, the living room's that way…" Matthew pointed to the general direction. "I have drinks, so make yourselves comfortable, I guess."

Antonio nodded. "Will do~! Come on, Lovi!" The Spaniard took Lovino's hand and dragged him towards the living room, Lovino protesting. Matthew smiled. Aaah, love. Right when he thought that, Francis and Gilbert arrived.

"Hey, Birdie!" Gilbert said, hugging him from behind and spooking the poor Canadian, making him jump. Francis snickered.

"_Bonjour_, Mathieu. Thank you for inviting us." He said, and Matthew smiled politely, still slightly shaken.

"I-it was no trouble! Come in…" He led them to the living room, where Lovino was already ranting to Antonio about something trivial and unimportant. Francis perched classily on an armchair and Gilbert sat next to Matthew on a loveseat, wrapping an arm around him.

At first, most of it was small chatter. Lots of Antonio cooing over Lovino with Lovino blushing and yelling at Antonio to shut up, Francis snickering, and Gilbert talking about how awesome he was, drinking most of the beer. The usual. Matthew was politely listening, nibbling on a churro, (which was really delicious) when he realized something.

"H-hey… what song are we going to perform…?" He muttered. He was mostly ignored, but Gilbert paused mid-rant.

"Hey. Birdie, you're right…" He muttered, and Francis looked at Gilbert. Partly because he was growing slightly bored of listening to Antonio rant, and hearing Gilbert stop talking loudly was a very, very rare occurrence.

"Right about what?" Francis asked.

"The song. We completely forgot to pick a song! That's so unawesome!" Gilbert fretted, and Matthew patted his knee.

"Ah~ never fear! I have a perfect song, _amigos_!" Antonio said, whipping out his iPod with a flourish. He scrolled through the music library, and hit play. Silence, and then… wait. Was that Japanese? The actual most adorable yet weird song wafted through the speakers, and Antonio panicked.

"N-no! Not that song!" He said, scrolling through the library in a panic. Gilbert and Francis were beside themselves in mirth. They fell to pieces when the chorus kicked in.

'_PON PON, WEI WEI WEI!' _It sang, and it suddenly stopped. Surprisingly, Lovino wasn't laughing at Antonio. In fact, he raised an eyebrow slightly at the reactions of the albino and the blond. Did he listen to that music, too…?

"_Hey Miss. Kiss… let us dance~" _A sultry voice murmured, and then the music kicked in. The song was jazzy, the vocalist's voice was as smooth as butter. It had a distinctly… Spanish feel about it. Either way, Matthew knew for a fact he could not pull it off. It was… to be blunt, way too sexy.

"Er… I'm not s-sure I can get my v-voice to g-get that low…?" Matthew stammered. It was a decent enough excuse.

Francis nodded. "_Oui, _my little Mathieu cannot pull off that voice… although… I can~" He winked and Gilbert leaned over to hit him on the head. "Oh hon hon… I think I have a good song."

He took out his phone and quickly scrolled through the library. Comforting and simple guitar chords, and then quick vocals. It was a little bit of a children's song, but it was instantly recognizable at the bridge.

"I-is that… _All Together Now_…?" Matthew timidly asked. Francis nodded and grinned.

"_Oui, _that Englishman with the eyebrows showed me… we've been meeting for coffee." He smirked. Matthew was surprised that they still hung out.

"_Ja, ja, _that's nice and all, but it's unawesomely kiddish." Gilbert whined, and Francis snorted.

"I find it a little bit insulting that _you_ are calling something immature." Francis sneered, the upbeat song still playing. Gilbert flipped him off casually and took out his device, quickly finding the song he was looking for.

"Turn off your music." He commanded Francis, and Francis complied, after a dramatic sigh and some French, which Matthew recognized as insults. Gilbert hit play.

A plain piano intro, then sudden vocals. It was like a solo, only the piano and vocalist, the instrumental building up slowly… and then suddenly, everything burst in. It was empowering. Matthew found himself smiling.

"See! Birdie likes it." Gilbert said, shaking Matthew's shoulder. "We should totally do this one!"

Antonio nodded. "_Si, _this one is pretty good! It's better than mine, anyways. We should do it!" Lovino crossed his arms.

"Honestly, I don't give a fuck. Whatever you bastards want." He deadpanned. Francis held his hands out in defeat.

"It seems I'm outvoted…" He shrugged in defeat. Gilbert whooped and spontaneously bear hugged Matthew.

"We start practice tomorrow!" The Prussian declared. "But first, we celebrate."

**Songs:**

**Pon Pon Pon-Kyari Pamyu Pamyu**

**Miss Kiss Kiss Bang- Alex Swings Oscar Sings**

**All Together Now-The Beatles**

**Welcome To The Black Parade-My Chemical Romance**

**I hoped you liked this chapter! Once again, thanks for dealing with my crappy update schedule, real life got in the way. Until next chapter! ~Amity**


End file.
